Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2014
12:04 hai 12:11 Hai reap 12:11 when r u done with my fan art avatar on PVZ wiki? 12:13 Cuz I've been waiting 4 days 12:13 Not four days but I meant for days 12:13 like for a long time 12:13 2 days is a long time 12:13 24 + 24 = 48 12:14 ive been waiting 48 hours 12:14 I'm on teh mac 12:14 k 12:14 I don't make art with mac 12:14 Then what do u make art with 12:15 PC 12:15 k 12:15 Paint.NET 12:15 i just wanted to know what kind of computer you use to make pics 12:15 btw you have epic artwork 01:12 jk :c 01:12 wut 01:12 BUT IT WILL 01:12 WUT 01:13 boy u ain't speak PvZAS 01:13 oh 01:13 i aint speak it 01:13 cuz i aint speak le chines 01:13 e 01:13 o 01:14 time to evolve meh Puff-shroom 01:14 WOOOBOOBOBOBOBOOWOOWWOOOBOOBSWOWOWOWOWOWOWO 01:14 le evolving noise 01:20 oh ok 01:30 поц 01:31 hai 01:51 k 01:53 Unfortunately, I couldn't evolve it. 03:27 hi 05:56 hai 05:56 making an MC map 05:56 hai 05:56 making an MC map 06:30 hai 06:30 hai 06:31 I'm trolling Lemonoob right now 05:56 hai 05:56 making an MC map 06:30 hai 06:30 hai 06:31 I'm trolling Lemonoob right now 05:56 hai 05:56 making an MC map 06:30 hai 06:30 hai 06:31 I'm trolling Lemonoob right now 07:19 . 07:20 Mine and epro's avatar are so same-looking 07:21 I'm bored 07:21 Wonder what to do on minecraft 07:24 Should make a minigame 07:26 IM SO HUNGRY 07:26 Smoke wed everyday 07:26 sweden- 07:26 SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY EVERY NIGHT 07:26 SWEDEN 07:29 no 07:30 omg my minecraft crashed 07:30 D: 07:40 k 07:26 sweden- 07:26 SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY EVERY NIGHT 07:26 SWEDEN 07:29 no 07:30 omg my minecraft crashed 07:30 D: 07:40 k 08:02 hai 08:02 u wanna play sum minecraft 08:02 I am playing already 08:02 singleplayer? 08:02 08:02 yepeyep 08:03 (foreveralone) 08:05 hi 08:06 spp 08:06 soo 08:07 u new here? 08:08 i'm gonna go play a 1.8 server 08:12 SO LAGGY WITHOUT OPTIFINE 08:12 @Reap 08:13 reap u tere 08:13 reeeap 08:13 (foreveralone) 08:16 REAP 08:18 k 08:19 lan world pls 08:19 im (foreveralone) 08:35 wth 08:35 SKARE 08:35 Y U NO SKARRED 08:35 hai 08:35 Hello 09:05 so dead... 09:10 k w8 09:10 finishing skin 09:18 @reap wats ur username 09:22 lol 09:40 FinnSonic8145 @Reverb 09:40 Revern* 09:40 k 09:40 go now 09:42 i just knew now that math can make you crazy 09:05 so dead... 09:10 k w8 09:10 finishing skin 09:18 @reap wats ur username 09:22 lol 09:40 FinnSonic8145 @Reverb 09:40 Revern* 09:40 k 09:40 go now 09:42 i just knew now that math can make you crazy 10:32 Revern 10:32 Cereal 10:32 Revern Cereal 10:32 Revern Cereal 10:32 Revern Cereal 10:32 Revern Cereal 10:32 me 10:32 k 10:32 Thread:173083 10:37 ohai 10:37 me n reap are playin minecraft 10:48 AYYY IT'SA ME 10:49 ohai 10:49 SMASH 4 HYPE 10:49 School exams unhype. 10:51 k 10:53 hai 10:53 Smash Demo 3DS Demo released tho 10:53 thru code 10:53 Expand Dang 10:53 Expond Dand 10:54 Expond Dang* 10:57 I'm playing the demo atm. 10:49 School exams unhype. 10:51 k 10:53 hai 10:53 Smash Demo 3DS Demo released tho 10:53 thru code 10:53 Expand Dang 10:53 Expond Dand 10:54 Expond Dang* 10:57 I'm playing the demo atm. 10:57 Mega Man...isn't really that great. 10:57 Really laggy moves that don't string well. 10:57 Not much kill power. 10:58 Step 1 of Making Fegit back to the Ol MvZ is working..? 10:58 kk 10:58 lolk 11:09 k 11:13 Hai MvZ 10:57 Not much kill power. 10:58 Step 1 of Making Fegit back to the Ol MvZ is working..? 10:58 kk 10:58 lolk 11:08 testimony 11:09 k 11:13 Hai MvZ 11:19 Swiggity Swooty 11:19 Coming for dat Booteh 11:21 sKiss X Sis/s PvZCC Investigations 11:37 reap 11:37 spudcraft 11:37 now 11:46 Apollo Justice 11:48 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140917114755/pvzcc/images/b/b2/ShamrockPremiumPVZ2CS.png 11:48 I made it.. 11:49 is it nice? 11:49 yes 11:54 ya 11:54 i see pattern 11:55 kk 11:56 reap 11:56 u at spudcraft yet 11:56 PvZCC Investigations: Issa Laura 11:59 i finally made a SPOILER to my game 12:00 i know what nathania did 12:00 uw0t m8 12:06 kk 12:12 REAP 12:17 ohai SPE 12:17 hai 12:18 ICS still has to wait. >_> 12:18 Same with Heavenly Peach. But, it's worth it... I hope. 12:19 anyway, I wood brush mah teeth rihht now but my dad is taking a dump so 12:00 i know what nathania did 12:00 uw0t m8 12:06 kk 12:12 REAP 12:17 ohai SPE 12:17 hai 12:18 ICS still has to wait. >_> 12:18 Same with Heavenly Peach. But, it's worth it... I hope. 12:19 anyway, I wood brush mah teeth rihht now but my dad is taking a dump so 12:20 k 12:21 watching Kiss X Sis so what does Onion do? 12:23 kk 12:24 test 12:25 haven't got it yet, also, go watch this totes heartwarming anime called Boku no Pico 12:25 cx 12:26 ew Boku no Pico 12:26 brothers and stuff 12:26 ohai 12:26 ohai Orb 12:27 xd 12:28 k my pointer still works 12:29 hai orbama 12:30 orbito 12:30 PvZCC Investigations: Issa Laura 12:30 orbey obey 12:31 orbliterate' 12:31 Hai 12:31 orb 12:31 orbit 12:31 owo 12:31 Wut r u doin 12:31 can u make a game that involves those textboxes 12:31 textboxes? 12:32 Wut do u mean 12:32 Guys wut r we gonna dp 12:33 *do 12:33 like the ones from Ace Attorney and suff 12:34 Guys . 12:34 wut r we gonna do 12:34 Plz I'm bored 12:34 i need something to do 12:34 like a roleplay 12:35 play PvZAS 12:35 im one of those ppl who "then LEAVE NOW OR DIE" idk 12:35 It did download on your tab, right 12:35 *? 12:36 Osu! 12:34 Guys . 12:34 wut r we gonna do 12:34 Plz I'm bored 12:34 i need something to do 12:34 like a roleplay 12:35 play PvZAS 12:35 sim one of those ppl who "then LEAVE NOW OR DIE"/s idk 12:35 It did download on your tab, right 12:35 *? 12:36 Osu! 12:45 hi 12:49 hai 12:50 hai 12:50 .. 12:50 i like how i enter chat and it is dead 12:51 well 12:51 k then 12:51 ya didnt want me to do it else 12:51 Charmande red321 12:51 Creative Slime 12:51 Hunter5897 12:51 Toes 12:51 Reapeageddon 12:51 SodaPopExplosive 12:52 ohai 12:52 hi MN 12:53 zomg 12:53 hallo 12:53 zomg 12:53 is it true that 12:53 Microsoft bought MInecraft? 12:53 idk 12:53 i'm not sure 12:53 yas they did 12:54 Well 12:54 http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/news/press/2014/sept14/09-15news.aspx 12:54 REDMOND, Wash. — Sept. 15, 2014 — Microsoft Corp. today announced it has reached an agreement to acquire Mojang, the celebrated Stockholm-based game developer, and the company’s iconic “Minecraft” franchise. 12:54 12:54 The Mojang team will join Microsoft Studios, which includes the studios behind global blockbuster franchises “Halo,” “Forza,” “Fable” and more. Microsoft’s investments in cloud and mobile technologies will enable “Minecraft” players to benefit from richer and faster worlds, more powerful development tools, and more opportunities to connect across the “Minecraft” community. 12:54 12:54 Under the terms of the agreement, Microsoft will acquire Mojang for $2.5 billion. Microsoft expects the acquisition to be break-even in FY15 on a GAAP basis. Subject to customary closing conditions and any regulatory review, the acquisition is expected to close in late 2014. 12:54 atleast they did not buy entire Mojang, because apperantly, they wanted to buy the entire company 12:54 Nah, they lied on the mojang part 12:54 they only bought Minecraft 12:54 :o 12:54 nawt entire mojang 12:55 but still... 12:55 . 12:55 . 12:55 . 12:55 NEIN 12:55 Microsoft: ORBEY, MOJANG 12:55 PLEASE NO 12:55 MOJANG: NU 12:55 and notch... 12:55 orbey, notch 12:34 Plz I'm bored 12:34 i need something to do 12:34 like a roleplay 12:35 play PvZAS 12:35 sim one of those ppl who "then LEAVE NOW OR DIE"/s idk 12:35 It did download on your tab, right 12:35 *? 12:36 Osu! 12:45 hi 12:49 hai 12:50 hai 12:50 .. 12:50 i like how i enter chat and it is dead 12:51 well 12:51 k then 12:51 ya didnt want me to do it else 12:51 Charmande red321 12:51 Creative Slime 12:51 Hunter5897 12:51 Toes 12:51 Reapeageddon 12:51 SodaPopExplosive 12:52 ohai 12:52 hi MN 12:53 zomg 12:53 hallo 12:53 zomg 12:53 is it true that 12:53 Microsoft bought MInecraft? 12:53 idk 12:53 i'm not sure 12:53 yas they did 12:54 Well 12:54 http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/news/press/2014/sept14/09-15news.aspx 12:54 REDMOND, Wash. — Sept. 15, 2014 — Microsoft Corp. today announced it has reached an agreement to acquire Mojang, the celebrated Stockholm-based game developer, and the company’s iconic “Minecraft” franchise. 12:54 12:54 The Mojang team will join Microsoft Studios, which includes the studios behind global blockbuster franchises “Halo,” “Forza,” “Fable” and more. Microsoft’s investments in cloud and mobile technologies will enable “Minecraft” players to benefit from richer and faster worlds, more powerful development tools, and more opportunities to connect across the “Minecraft” community. 12:54 12:54 Under the terms of the agreement, Microsoft will acquire Mojang for $2.5 billion. Microsoft expects the acquisition to be break-even in FY15 on a GAAP basis. Subject to customary closing conditions and any regulatory review, the acquisition is expected to close in late 2014. 12:54 atleast they did not buy entire Mojang, because apperantly, they wanted to buy the entire company 12:54 Nah, they lied on the mojang part 12:54 they only bought Minecraft 12:54 :o 12:54 nawt entire mojang 12:55 but still... 12:55 . 12:55 . 12:55 . 12:55 NEIN 12:55 Microsoft: ORBEY, MOJANG 12:55 PLEASE NO 12:55 MOJANG: NU 12:55 and notch... 12:55 orbey, notch 12:56 Notch: lulno i will not hand over my company 12:56 Microsoft: ZAHMG OBEY OR I WILL KILL YOU 12:56 Notch: you´ll get minecraft 12:56 i kinda knew that someone would buy Minecraft, like Facebook/Microsoft/idk/EAG 12:56 Microsoft: :D k *hands over a ton of cash* 12:56 Notch:YAAA I AM RICH 12:56 ER 12:56 that was orbvious 12:56 but minecraft still have update right? 12:56 idk 12:56 someone told me that no updates anymore 12:56 but 12:57 no updates? 12:57 : ( 12:57 im pretty sure that they will have to update it 12:57 liar liar minecraft on fire 12:57 lol 12:57 hallo 12:58 it's raining here :O 12:58 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BxlJk0LIUAAfmL2.jpg:large 12:58 lul 12:58 lol 12:59 I bought #Minecraft for $10. Microsoft spent $2.5 billion. - Tweet from Twitter 12:59 hmm 12:59 LUL 12:59 anyways 12:59 lolz 12:59 hmm 12:59 Onions 12:59 are 100% Ogre 12:59 microsoft is the creator of Xbox, am i right? 01:06 but idk which 01:07 i need to shut down my computer now.. 01:07 bye 01:08 o/ 01:08 GUYS 01:08 can anyone else edit pages? 01:09 the database issue juuuuuust got solved I think 01:09 ... 01:10 :o 01:11 ohai 01:11 Finally 01:12 back! 01:13 WB 01:15 Hai 01:15 hai 01:15 o/ 01:16 k 01:16 So what r we gonna talk about 01:16 absol-utely 01:16 NOTHING 01:17 I want to talk about something like PVZAS or something 01:17 go ask MN 01:17 @Lilgrei What r we gonna talk about? 01:17 idk 01:17 lol 01:18 lol 01:18 @Lilgrei What's your most powerful plant in PVZAS? 01:18 Tough question 01:18 But i think Twin Sunflower 01:18 k 01:18 Since i upgraded it 3 times already 01:18 O.o 01:18 Only 1 more time until it evolves into Triplet Sunflower :O 01:19 if you upgrade it 3 times it will turn from a sunflower to a twin sunflower to a triplet sunflower 01:19 i just evolve pepper to jalapeno :3 01:19 WHAT!? Twin Sunflower is evolving? 01:19 next they're gonna add a quadruplet sunflower XD 01:19 *boop* 01:19 lol 01:20 Twin Sunflower evolved into Extremely Useful Magikarp That Doesn't Evolve Into Gyarados And Only Learns Splash! :D 01:20 XD 01:20 jalapeno have powerful damage and less health(PvZAS) 01:20 btw for some reason PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES all stars isn't working 01:20 sorry for all caps in the Plants vs zombies part 01:20 autocorrect ruins everything. 01:21 >:( 01:21 Smosh 01:21 blame that 01:20 Twin Sunflower evolved into Extremely Useful Magikarp That Doesn't Evolve Into Gyarados And Only Learns Splash! :D 01:20 XD 01:20 jalapeno have powerful damage and less health(PvZAS) 01:20 btw for some reason PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES all stars isn't working 01:20 sorry for all caps in the Plants vs zombies part 01:20 autocorrect ruins everything. 01:21 >:( 01:21 Smosh 01:21 blame that 01:21 at first it's not work for me but i download again from the website then it work 01:21 k 01:21 btw Orb 01:22 I got Gamemaker 8.1 Standart now too 01:22 pirated it too 01:22 :o 01:22 but when it does work it looks like I have to type in some code or something 01:22 "Standart" 01:22 Standart is full version cha 01:22 r 01:22 well in the new version it don't need code :I 01:22 yes 01:22 so its an art that stands? 01:23 Is there some grey text on the right corner? 01:23 @Throwkirby 01:23 If yes, tap it 01:23 *down right corner 01:23 hmmm... Let me see. 01:23 OMG the lightning :O 01:24 i has rain 01:24 God.. i need to shut down the computer! 01:24 its so cold 01:24 again... 01:24 curse you Kyogre! 01:25 Devil Jalapeno >> Archangel Jalapeno >> Hades Jalapeno 01:25 *Fallen Angel 01:25 i think Devil is stronger than fallen angel 01:25 is it 01:26 PVZAS is redownloading 01:26 Fallen Angel = Lucifer 01:26 so I have 2 wait 01:27 ohai CR 01:27 Now I will eat this watermelon is 01:27 Orb 01:27 in 2 seconds 01:27 PvZB update? 01:27 non new version 01:27 you ninjad 01:27 CR: D: 01:27 Only 11x? 01:27 D: 01:27 ya 01:27 *eats watermelon whole in two seconds* 01:28 i eat Pineapple whole 01:28 hai 01:28 PvZB 12a: 01:28 Spring River map, starting to add alternate abilities 01:28 Hai reap 01:28 everyone: :o 01:28 Highschool DxD, Kiss X Sis watch dos 01:28 naw orb 01:28 :o 01:28 :O 01:28 @Reap r you done with my fan art avatar on PvZ wiki? 01:29 I'm gonna do it on Friday 01:29 k 01:29 Faraday 01:29 since, I used teh Mac for teh whole day 01:29 @Reap I am also exited for the next PVZCC sketch comic! 01:29 dis girl stuff cant get out of my head 01:27 in 2 seconds 01:27 PvZB update? 01:27 non new version 01:27 you ninjad 01:27 CR: D: 01:27 Only 11x? 01:27 D: 01:27 ya 01:27 *eats watermelon whole in two seconds* 01:28 i eat Pineapple whole 01:28 hai 01:28 PvZB 12a: 01:28 Spring River map, starting to add alternate abilities 01:28 Hai reap 01:28 everyone: :o 01:28 Highschool DxD, Kiss X Sis watch dos 01:28 naw orb 01:28 :o 01:28 :O 01:28 @Reap r you done with my fan art avatar on PvZ wiki? 01:29 I'm gonna do it on Friday 01:29 k 01:29 Faraday 01:29 since, I used teh Mac for teh whole day 01:29 @Reap I am also exited for the next PVZCC sketch comic! 01:29 dis girl stuff cant get out of my head 01:32 yah 01:32 I drew new pages 01:32 but I might post them on Friday 01:36 W00T 01:36 i am trying to make GameMaker games right now 01:36 :O 01:32 yah 01:32 I drew new pages 01:32 but I might post them on Friday 01:36 W00T 01:36 i am trying to make GameMaker games right now 01:36 :O 01:39 :o 01:39 :o 01:41 wut is the game lil 01:41 is it tutorial one? 01:41 just a random test 01:41 yas 01:41 I am creating player right now 01:41 but since only test game, just a simple stickman 01:42 you can even just make a cube as a player 01:42 just a square 01:42 ik 01:42 hmm 01:43 I am at Object Editor right now 01:43 This might be a ultra nooby question, but how do you make a object that moves on your command? 01:43 i mean 01:43 yknow 01:44 how do you make it move by pressing keyss 01:45 yknow what 01:45 nvm 01:46 lilgrei 01:41 wut is the game lil 01:41 is it tutorial one? 01:41 just a random test 01:41 yas 01:41 I am creating player right now 01:41 but since only test game, just a simple stickman 01:42 you can even just make a cube as a player 01:42 just a square 01:42 ik 01:42 hmm 01:43 I am at Object Editor right now 01:43 This might be a ultra nooby question, but how do you make a object that moves on your command? 01:43 i mean 01:43 yknow 01:44 how do you make it move by pressing keyss 01:45 yknow what 01:45 nvm 01:46 lilgrei 01:48 just made a YT vid 01:51 testimony 01:48 just made a YT vid 01:51 testimony 01:51 mmkhi 01:53 cob cannon 01:53 yas? 01:53 Add event -> Keyboard -> W 01:54 and add action Set Vertical Speed 01:54 or smth 01:54 k 01:55 add similar to ASD (or arrow keys) 01:55 I was going to have a Lacabro series 01:55 but screw it 01:55 maybe soon 01:55 I forgot who was RoboCop 01:55 RoboCop is HkH 01:55 and the Add Event -> Key release -> -> add action Start moving in a direction (center) 01:55 L2OSB is in alpha stage 01:56 so mods and admins are bosses? 01:56 kk 01:56 SCREENSHAWTS PLZ :D 01:57 hmm 01:53 cob cannon 01:53 yas? 01:53 Add event -> Keyboard -> W 01:54 and add action Set Vertical Speed 01:54 or smth 01:54 k 01:55 add similar to ASD (or arrow keys) 01:55 I was going to have a Lacabro series 01:55 but screw it 01:55 maybe soon 01:55 I forgot who was RoboCop 01:55 RoboCop is HkH 01:55 and the Add Event -> Key release -> -> add action Start moving in a direction (center) 01:55 L2OSB is in alpha stage 01:56 so mods and admins are bosses? 01:56 kk 01:56 SCREENSHAWTS PLZ :D 01:57 hmm 01:58 Reap have you played Demo of L2OSB? 01:59 hyia 01:59 hmm 02:01 ohai 02:03 I learned how to Speedify a video :D 02:03 02:05 good4u 02:09 Lilgrei 02:10 PVZAS isn't working 02:10 ? 02:10 Idk 02:10 I don´t want to be rude 02:10 but seriously 02:10 why do people ALWAYS expect me to be best in everything and know everything? 02:10 Throwkirby 02:10 Actually it is working but there is a loading thing in my way preventing me from playing 02:10 Universe isn't working 02:10 wut to do 02:11 :( now I can't play PVZAS 02:11 Guess I have to wait for the loading thing to go away 02:12 gtgbye 02:13 (obito) 02:13 D: 02:16 so yah 02:10 Throwkirby 02:10 Actually it is working but there is a loading thing in my way preventing me from playing 02:10 Universe isn't working 02:10 wut to do 02:11 :( now I can't play PVZAS 02:11 Guess I have to wait for the loading thing to go away 02:12 gtgbye 02:13 (obito) 02:13 D: 02:16 so yah 06:18 Lilgrei: hai 06:18 Hypno: 06:22 admin trio 06:23 oh hai 06:23 i am epicly failing at GameMaker 06:23 srsly 06:23 I has 0% skill at coding 06:23 xD 06:24 you don't need to code 06:24 i can help ya 06:25 you don´t need to code!?!? 06:25 jeezus 06:25 everybody lies to me 06:25 these days 06:25 i mean 06:25 tss tss tss 06:25 it is drag n drop 06:25 hmm 06:25 well actuallyt 06:25 the only problem i have is how to make objects move 06:26 i know some other stuff tho 06:26 I know how to make main menu 06:26 i know how to make cheats 06:26 i know how to make information thingy 06:26 objects move is ONLY problem atm 06:27 how eactly you want for object to move? 06:27 Player be controllable 06:27 bcuz what you said 06:27 didn´t work 06:27 fsr 06:27 also 06:27 livestremz? 06:27 On the gamemaker 8.1 i got 06:27 I got the fake one (G*yMaker) ._. 06:27 fudge 06:28 But now 06:28 I downloaded 8.0 PRO 06:28 but god thanks not G*yMaker 06:28 ya i got the fake one too once 06:28 that is i was talking about 06:28 i figured out 06:28 :T 06:29 is the game is a pltaformer? 06:29 plantformer 06:29 Plant Former 06:29 I realized when: 06:29 06:29 "hmm k i wanna test" 06:29 *presses Run the game button* 06:29 *FAILED TO RUN* 06:29 "WAT IS WRONG" 06:29 *looks at random stuff* 06:29 *looks at the name* 06:29 "fudge fake one" 06:30 also 06:30 yas, platformer 06:30 so 06:30 lemme give ya the code 06:30 for platformer you HAVE to code 06:31 i knew it 06:31 it was s 06:31 o 06:31 obvious 06:31 so 06:31 player STEP event: 06:31 Execute a code: 06:31 06:31 if place_free(x,y+1) 06:31 { 06:31 gravity = 0.7 06:31 gravity_direction = 270 06:31 } 06:31 else 06:31 { 06:31 gravity=0 06:31 gravity_direction = 270 06:31 } 06:31 //the arrow keys<,>,^ 06:31 if place_free(x-4,y)and keyboard_check(vk_left){x-=4} 06:31 if place_free(x+4,y)and keyboard_check(vk_right){x+=4} 06:31 if !place_free(x,y+1) 06:31 and keyboard_check(vk_up){vspeed=-10} 06:31 hmm 06:31 looking at these steps, i read that on tutorial vids too 06:31 anyways k 06:32 and for player collision with wall: 06:32 Execute a code: 06:32 06:32 move_contact_solid(direction,12); 06:32 vspeed = 0 06:32 06:32 make sure wall has solid checked 06:33 hmm 06:33 Does it have to be like you posted or if it is okay if it is in one sentence? 06:33 . 06:49 while i use 8.0 pro 06:51 nope code is same 06:51 fudge 06:51 Is there something else you could do? 06:52 wait 06:52 well you can livestream it 06:52 "check the script for syntax errors" 06:52 Should dat be enabled??? 06:52 ya 06:52 it might be because step execute code thingy is only 1 line 06:53 well try to make it like i sent 06:53 hmm 06:53 can you post it again on PM? 06:54 on PM cuz this chat clears automatically after a while because i am chatlogger 06:54 http://shrib.com/orbcodethingy 06:55 alright 06:55 now it is 15 lines 06:55 not all in 1 line 06:55 NAO 06:55 TESTING MODE 06:55 ENABLED 06:56 YAAAA 06:56 It works :O OOO 06:56 Yup, the problem was that it was only 1 line 06:57 btw 06:57 :o 06:57 is it possible to make character change apperance if you press a button? 06:57 Hai 06:57 hai 06:57 awesome peeeps 06:57 hai 06:58 i am making GameMaker games :O OOOO 06:58 also HYPNO 06:58 loljk 06:59 Btw orb 06:59 I know how to make cheats to increase points 06:59 but how do you make cheats to transform player? 06:59 like pvzb cheats? 06:59 or like you press a key 06:59 and you transform 06:59 nah 07:00 cheat code 07:00 like pvzb cheats 07:00 which key you want cheat menu to be activated? 07:01 hmm 07:01 F8 07:02 and by transform you mean different object? 07:02 or just change sprite? 07:03 different objects 07:03 *object 07:03 ok so in key press/release event (no matter) do this code: 07:03 07:00 cheat code 07:00 like pvzb cheats 07:00 which key you want cheat menu to be activated? 07:01 hmm 07:01 F8 07:02 and by transform you mean different object? 07:02 or just change sprite? 07:03 different objects 07:03 *object 07:03 ok so in key press/release event (no matter) do this code: 07:03 07:04 wait 07:04 on player properties? 07:04 ya 07:04 http://shrib.com/orbcodethingy 07:04 second code 07:05 from get_string 07:05 wait 07:05 if name is "obj_X" (x is anything), do i need to enter obj_obj_X? 07:05 nop 07:06 k 07:06 i ususally don't write obj_object and 07:06 i do spr_sprite for sprites, but only oWall or just wall for objects 07:06 also be sure that there are no duplicate names' 07:07 k 07:08 making Giga Sticky object right now... 07:08 (player character is called Sticky if chu ask) 07:09 wait 07:09 on instance_destroy(), should i insert name of normal character? 07:10 inside the ()? 07:10 no 07:10 k 07:11 If i make gravity = 0.7 higher, does teh character jump higher? 07:11 bigger = faster descend 07:12 make vspeed=-10 different value 07:12 -20 means twice higher jump 07:12 k 07:12 hmm 07:12 lul 07:12 wut happens if i enter -100000? 07:12 luljk 07:13 lol 07:13 wait 07:14 can you gimme code with collision to wall thingy again? 07:16 . 07:17 nvm 07:17 copypasted 07:19 hmm wtf 07:19 ERROR in 07:19 action number 1 07:19 of Key Press Event for F8 Key 07:19 for object obj_Sticky: 07:19 07:19 Error in code at line 2: 07:19 if cheat = "Stickyisangry" 07:19 ^ 07:19 at position 5: Unknown variable cheat 07:19 07:19 wtf 07:19 toes i need some help here 07:22 hmm 07:22 oh 07:22 where get_string("Enter cheat here: ","cheat") 07:22 it should be so: 07:22 cheat = get_string("Enter cheat here: ","cheat") 07:23 wait wat 07:19 hmm wtf 07:19 ERROR in 07:19 action number 1 07:19 of Key Press Event for F8 Key 07:19 for object obj_Sticky: 07:19 07:19 Error in code at line 2: 07:19 if cheat = "Stickyisangry" 07:19 ^ 07:19 at position 5: Unknown variable cheat 07:19 07:19 wtf 07:19 toes i need some help here 07:22 hmm 07:22 oh 07:22 where get_string("Enter cheat here: ","cheat") 07:22 it should be so: 07:22 cheat = get_string("Enter cheat here: ","cheat") 07:23 wait wat 07:24 I did not quite understand that. 07:25 just change get_string("Enter cheat here: ","cheat") to 07:25 cheat = get_string("Enter cheat here: ","cheat") 07:26 oh 07:26 hai 07:27 yay 07:27 it works 07:27 btw 07:27 the cheat to transform into Giga Sticky is "Stickyisangry" 07:28 however 07:28 Giga Sticky only abillity is extremely high jump 07:28 i plan to change dat tho 07:29 can u show me the link 2 ur game 07:30 Nu 07:30 cuz 07:30 i didnt release anything yet 07:30 k 07:31 release 07:31 but can you add a girl sticky 07:31 or imma 00ber 1337 h4x u mn 07:31 or some moar stuff 07:31 like a ball 07:31 or a video game 07:31 that sticky can interact with 07:31 @Lilgrei 07:31 The only things i made right now: 07:31 Room 1 (EXTREMELY unfinished) 07:31 Sticky (pretty much finished) 07:31 Giga Sticky (pretty unfinished) 07:31 Cheat code to turn into Giga Sticky (code is Stickyisangry) (finished) 07:31 k 07:31 i want the demo 07:32 and when it is released can you make a blog 4 it 07:33 sure 07:33 thx 07:33 and can you add some easter eggs 07:34 obviously 07:34 not easter eggs like the eggs but cameos from other games 07:34 ik 07:34 i have an idea 4 an easter egg 07:34 kirby 07:34 he will be in the game as an easter egg 07:35 not playable 07:35 because his abillities would be incredibly hard 07:35 like srsly 07:35 ya 07:35 thats why he needs 2 be an easter egg 07:35 i might make him activated by a code 07:35 hmm 07:35 how about (SpawnKirby)? 07:36 actually 07:36 If you activate a code 07:36 i am gonna make the player turn into Dragonfire Kirby 07:36 you mean Monster Flame Kirby? 07:37 yas 07:37 He is just called Dragonfire in germany 07:37 k 07:37 created new game 07:37 kewl 07:37 what is it 07:37 is it LSA? :O 07:37 nop 07:37 *jumps off empire state building* 07:37 what does LSA stand for 07:37 lol 07:37 basically The Impossible Game 07:38 *activates Stickyisangry code* 07:38 *turns into Giga Sticky* 07:38 *lands safely* 07:38 yaaa 07:38 LSA = Lilgrei's Space Adventures 07:38 k 07:38 but the impossible game is TIG 07:38 LSA is ALS backwards 07:38 wait 07:38 no 07:38 its an anagram 07:38 wait your gonna make a game called lilgreis space adventures 07:39 LSA = ALS 07:39 so 07:39 LILGREI IS ILLUMINATI 07:39 ALS= ice bucke challenge 07:39 no 07:39 *bucket 07:39 r u srs 07:39 no 07:40 u gotta be kidding me 07:40 but ALS invented the ALS ice bucket challenge 07:40 k gtg 07:40 bai 07:40 it was to raise money for it 07:40 bai 07:41 LSA first ultra prototype of prototypeness will be released soon 07:41 http://www.alsa.org/about-als/what-is-als.html 07:41 hmm 07:41 yknow what 07:42 most icbs on yt dont even have als in the name 07:43 http://www.alsa.org/about-us/financial-information.html only 28% of alsicebucketchallenge donations go to research 07:43 wow 07:43 wow 07:43 WOW 07:43 ? 07:43 oh wait 07:43 no 07:43 i read that wrong 07:44 i thought u said only 28% of people donated to als 2014 09 17